Undying Memories
by KayJayComicArt
Summary: After many years without a word, Violet B. Acklan finally returns to Engeve to visit a dear friend of her's. So much had happened and she had changed...Would she be welcomed with open arms, or washed away in the rain of her sorrows? Slight JadexOC. Enjoy!


**Undying Memories**

* * *

 **A/N: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.**

 **I do however own Violet B. Acklan.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS AND FEELS!**

 **Hey guys, I've wanted to write something short and sad for a little while, and since I haven't ever gotten around to finishing my Tales Story, for all you out there dying to see it, here's a few little spoilers and hints as to what happened. I will eventually continue it, I've just got so many stories on the go, and so many to finish that I don't know which one I'll want to write next.**

 **If you guys really want to see a new chapter, let me know, and I'll get right to work! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"It's been a long time...Marko. About twelve years, I think."

Standing in the rain within the Cheagle woods, behind the large tree the Sacred creatures called home, stood a woman who bore a very noticeable shade of white hair and thick scars throughout her body. She stared down at the stone slab before her with tired, empty purple eyes and a frown on her thin lips.

"I've changed, far too much to be healthy...Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally too..." She let out a strained laugh and clenched her fist tightly. "Since the day I lost you...Since everyone we loved, lost you..."

The rain soaked through her entire form, if she had been crying, no one would know because of the droplets against her skin. Her large black cloak was heavy against her back, hiding her deep scars and giant Mythril Sword from view. "I was cold, cruel...A murderer." She sighed. "And I stayed that way for nine years...Until I was caught by a man known as Colonel Jade Curtiss. You might have known him, he had build a reputation for himself before you died, after all."

The seasoned warrior looked up at the sky, blinking away the rain as she thought back to her many adventures, her many moments with that man. "He's an asshole though, so you'd probably clash for a while...Ha ha, I hated him so much, and he knew it, so he just made it worse!"

"But..."

She smiled, and averted her gaze to the Fonic Alphabet carved into the stone spelling out her former friend's name. "He and a few others changed me. I wish you could have met them all, Ion, Anise, Luke, Tear, Asch, Natalia and Guy...They all changed me, they opened my eyes, made me realize your death wasn't something to push back and avoid, but to mourn and move on from..."

Tears pricked her eyes, and she tightened her gloved fists with a desire to release her pent up pain and frustration. "They made me realize I'm only human, and I _need_ to change to be happy, to live a normal life...We went on so many adventures, even saved our world from certain doom."

Footsteps crunched behind her, but she was too preoccupied to care.

"And I learned to love each of them, like I loved you, and my family...I gave up everything for them, and they did the same for me..." She took a shaky breath, unaware of the figure who stopped behind her. "I've missed a lot myself, two years of their lives in fact...But when I returned, they welcomed me with open arms, especially that Jade."

She crouched down on a single knee, finally revealing the violet within her palm, an ironic flower considering her name, but important non-the-less. "Did I mention that I loved him the most, too much, in fact." She let her lips curl up warmly. "He _is_ a sarcastic bastard, and I'm _sure_ he's mentally insane, but...He is so much like me, gets me so much more than anyone else...And it took me so long to realize he loved me too..."

It was then that a hand touched her shoulder, and she spun to attack whoever it was, only to stop when she saw the familiar red eyes of her beloved, smiling down at her with consideration, and ever so slight amusement. Sighing with relief, she stood up and took the hand on her shoulder, still facing the grave. "I'm no longer suffering, I'm no longer running from what I did...And I have someone else to live for now." Her black gloved hand squeezed his blue clad one. "So please, if that caused you any unrest...Just let go, because I will be just fine now."

It was then that the rain slowed to a stop and the sun streamed through the trees, illuminating the grave and the flower which swayed in the gentle breeze. Jade stepped closer and slipped an arm around her waist. "We should go..." He told her, referring to a recent mission.

"Yeah..." She nodded at him and read the name on the stone once more. "I'm happy now, and I hope wherever you are, you're happy too..."

"Goodbye, Marko. Thank you...For everything."


End file.
